


Baby I've Got All The Time in The World for You

by jeongmoschild



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeongmoschild/pseuds/jeongmoschild
Summary: Momo visits her girlfriend to watch some movies, but things don't go the way both girls expect it to.





	Baby I've Got All The Time in The World for You

**Author's Note:**

> Update: corrected some spelling mistakes.

The doorbell rang with a sharp buzz. Jeongyeon got up lazily from the couch and headed towards the front door. 

 

The wooden door opens with a soft creak. Jeongyeon's apartment has definitely seen better days, so the door hinge is a little rusty and takes considerable effort to open. However, all the trouble's worth it in the end, as behind the bothersome piece of wood is none other than the girl Jeongyeon loves more than anything in this world. 

 

"Someone's early." She teased.

 

The brown haired girl at the doorstep flashed a coy smile. "I couldn't wait to see you." 

 

Momo takes off her shoes and places them neatly on the shoe rack. The other girl then goes off to the kitchen to grab some snacks for the both of them, like how she usually does. Momo slumps down on the couch, feeling the soft velvet on her skin. 

 

Light from the evening sun spills through the window adjacent to the living room, where the two are huddled up together tightly under a broad blanket. Momo's head rests in the crook of Jeongyeon's neck, and Jeongyeon reciprocates by leaning her head sweetly on top of her girlfriend's. 

 

Their evening was mostly spent 'watching' greasy dramas and soap operas; that is if making out every five minutes counts as 'watching'. 

 

"If we keep this up we might as well turn off the tv." Momo joked, caressing Jeongyeon's cheek. 

 

"Don't blame me, the movies you chose are all so cheesy and boring. They're no fun. " Jeongyeon says, a childish pout on her face.

 

 

"If it's like that," Momo then sits up to grab the controller to turn off the tv, confusing her girlfriend. "why don't we make our _own_ fun?" 

 

Before Jeongyeon could protest, Momo silences her with a kiss to the lips, her hands wrapping around Jeongyeon's slender neck. The blonde girl resists at first, a surprised gasp escaping her lips as she tried to break free from her girlfriend, but alas she was quick to succumb to Momo and the thing that she does with her  _tongue -_ it drives Jeongyeon crazy and Momo knows it. 

 

Breaking apart for a brief moment to catch their breath, both girls clash lips again in a fiery bloom, both trying to assert dominance over the other. 

 

Jeongyeon is possessive - and Momo knows this by how she grabs her waist so tight that it might burst, or by how her long legs seem to naturally intertwine and lock with hers. But if there's one thing Momo would say Jeongyeon lacks compared to her, is spontaneousness. 

 

The japanese girl proves herself right as she slid her hands down her girlfriend's backside, giving it a firm squeeze. This immediately caused Jeongyeon to gasp, giving Momo a chance to let her tongue in.

 

"Momo..." Jeongyeon's breath hitched as she digged her fingernails into Momo's clothed back. The other girl didn't repond, choosing to focus on pleasuring her lover instead. 

 

It wasn't long before the both of them had to part heads to breathe. Momo chuckles at how flustered and turned on both her and her girlfriend are right now. 

 

"Want to take this to the bedroom?" 

 

"It's only 8 in the evening." 

 

"Time doesn't matter when it comes to you, darling." Momo replies, nuzzling her nose with Jeongyeon's, "want me to carry you?" 

 

Jeongyeon giggled in response. "Yes please." 

 

"I'll do it if you give me a kiss." Momo pursed her lips and pointed to her cheek. As expected, Jeongyeon plants a cute kiss on Momo's cheek obediently, and in return, Momo sweeps Jeongyeon off the couch, and carries her in her arms _princess style_ to the bedroom. 

 

Gently, Momo put her girlfriend down on the bed and starts to kiss her, her hands stroking Jeongyeon's cheekbone affectionately. 

 

Jeongyeon wrapped her arms around Momo's neck as she leaned further into the kiss. The both of them eventually lose balance and Jeongyeon falls back onto the bed, with Momo following suit without breaking the kiss. 

 

Soon, things start to escalate as Jeongyeon switches from soft nibbles to more aggressive tugs, and Momo slips her hands underneath Jeongyeon's shirt. 

 

"You're not wearing a bra." 

 

"I thought it might get in the way." 

 

Momo gave an wistful smile. "It would be nice to see you in lingerie sometimes, you know?" 

 

Jeongyeon laughed. "Next time, I promise." 

 

"I'll hold onto that." 

 

Momo resumes to remove Jeongyeon's shirt and shorts, and after that, her own, revealing a black lace bra and matching panties that hugged her fit figure nicely.

 

Jeongyeon breathes, "You're so hot, Momo." She could feel her own stomach clench at the very sight of her girlfriend's chest and abs. 

 

Momo gives a shy smile and proceeds to shower kisses across her girlfriend's collarbone, then her neck, then her chest. Jeongyeon arches her back deeper into Momo's touch. 

 

Momo teases the bud, encircling and sucking it in ways that makes the other girl roll her eyes backwards and moan her name. Her free hand fondled the other, making sure that it is also given equal attention. 

 

After a while, Momo moved on from her lover's chest to the lower part of her belly, kissing it. Jeongyeon feels Momo's hands stroking her inner thighs, as if she's signaling something that's to come. The dull, pulsating sensation down there is tempting enough, and Jeongyeon is currently resisting the urge to just shove Momo's face in there right here and right now.

 

But contary to Jeongyeon's current whims and wants right now, Momo decides to drag things out, still kissing the area around Jeongyeon's belly button.

 

Jeongyeon lowers her gaze to meet Momo's. "Momo... Please..?" 

 

An evil smirk grew on Momo's lips. "No." She removed her lips from Jeongyeon's skin. 

 

The other girl whimpers in dissatisfaction, her body squirming underneath her lover's. Jeongyeon absolutely craves Momo's touch - her mouth, her fingers, her body -  _anything,_ and god knows Momo will give her anything but that right now. 

 

"P-Please!" Jeongyeon practically cried out, knowing how desperate and helpless she probably sounds right now. But her desires were too overwhelming. She would do anything to satisfy herself right now. 

 

Momo gave a low, husky laugh. "Beg for it." 

 

"Please, Momo, I'll do anything. Just please, pretty please touch me. I can't wait any longer. Please-" 

 

Jeongyeon was cut off as she noticed Momo pulling the bottom part of her panties, and before she could react, a sharp pang of pain hit her as the tight piece of cloth snapped back into place, colliding harshly against that sensitive spot of hers. 

 

"FUCK! What was that for-" 

 

Jeongyeon immediately threw her head backwards and moaned in pleasure as Momo started the rub the sore area, the stark contrast between pain and pleasure almost driving Jeongyeon to the edge. "Momo! Fuck..." 

 

Momo brought her head up to lock her lips with her girlfriend passionately, their tongues dancing together in a consented rhythm. 

 

"I love you so much, Jeongyeonnie." She says, staring with half-lidded eyes at the poor girl underneath her, whose eyes were tightly shut and lips slightly apart. Jeongyeon's blonde hair is all dishevelled by now but it just made her look all the more attractive.

 

Momo pulls Jeongyeon's panties off and tosses it on the floor with a sly smile. She then inserts two fingers within her girlfriend, feeling the tight walls almost fixing the intruding digits in place.

 

Jeongyeon groaned. "Momo!" She put her hands firmly behind her girlfriend's head. Momo continues to kiss Jeongyeon, her fingers pumping in and out at a steady pace. 

 

 _She's close_. 

 

Deciding to not torture her girl any longer, Momo breaks the kiss abruptly and lowers her head to Jeongyeon's hips, showering ghostly kisses along the way. Jeongyeon whined in complaint, but Momo reassures her with a squeeze to the thigh. She places her mouth on Jeongyeon's clit, and starts to suck it. 

 

That action alone managed to elicit an almost legitimate scream from Jeongyeon, and Momo, adding fuel to the fire adds a third finger, the sound of wetness filling the room. 

 

"Fuck, Momo, I think I'm gonna come-" Jeongyeon grasped Momo's head even tighter than before, and Momo finally manages to push Jeongyeon over the edge with a soft nibble with her teeth and one final thrust. 

 

Jeongyeon shudders as she the world before her flashed white, a overwhelming sense of euphoria rushing through her body and her head and her heart. Momo starts to slow her movements down, helping her girlfriend ride out her much awaited orgasm. 

 

"I love you." Finally able to talk, Jeongyeon sits up and pulls her girlfriend in for a kiss. "A lot." 

 

Momo smiles into the kiss. "I love you too." 

 

Jeongyeon unbuckles Momo's bra as Momo deepens the kiss. She brings her hands to tease Momo's chest, but Momo grabs them by the wrist and shook her head. 

 

"No more teasing, please." Momo knits her brows, her face totally flushed and breathing ragged.

 

Jeongyeon understood and moved her head downwards, kissing Momo's firm abs longingly before switching positions and pushing her girlfriend down onto the bed, pinning her in place with her body.

 

Momo moaned at the show of power. She already can feel her wetness seeping out onto the bedsheets and her inner thighs. 

 

"You're soaked."  Jeongyeon says as she removes the damp piece of clothing from her girlfriend. 

 

"Shut up." Momo covers her face embarrassingly with her hands. Jeongyeon chuckles. 

 

Momo gasped as Jeongyeon fingers her with her middle and second finger, her thumb still rubbing the swollen bud outside. Usually such a simple move wouldn't draw that big of a reaction out of the brunette, but right now she's so desperate for release she would practically melt into anything her girlfriend did to her now. 

 

Jeongyeon places her mouth on Momo's clit and let out a hot breath. "Come for me." 

 

Momo, unable to hold back anymore finishes with a loud chain of moans, her body arching forwards and her fingers digging into Jeongyeon's hair. 

 

After her girlfriend manages to return back to normal, Jeongyeon rolls beside Momo. 

 

"Up for another round?" She snickers as she placed her forehead onto Momo's lovingly. "I think it's my turn to be on top." 

 

"Maybe later." Momo laughs, panting. She intertwines their fingers, just like how they always do when they sleep. "After all, baby, I've got all the time in the world for you." 

 

 


End file.
